


You'll be better than us.

by Marley1



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley1/pseuds/Marley1
Summary: When Yut lung was woken up at 3am, he didn't expect to see his loyal servant Wu, looking over him with a sympathetic look in his eyes. He certainly wasn't expected to be needed in the infirmary at the local hospital. What he found would change the banana fish squads lives in many ways......some even for the better.





	You'll be better than us.

It was 3 in the morning when Wu woke Yut lung from his sleep. Yut lung was quick to sit up and acknowledge his bodyguard. Having insomnia, getting to bed before 1 was a blessing and the guards of the Lee family knew better to wake him, so this must have been important. "Wu, what's going on?" He asked rubbing the tired out of his eyes. Wu gave his young master a sympathetic look before answering his question. "We just received a call from the hospital a few blocks down."He paused again. "There's been an incident concerning Mr. Soo Ling." He could help but feel his heart break as he watched the boys eyes widen with fear and concern as he took the statement in. "They called for you as his next of kin... "What happened? Did the doctor say? Is he alright?" Yut lung was quick to get out of his bed and over to his wardrobe. "I'm afraid sir they wouldn't tell over the phone. Only that we needed to come as soon as possible." Yut lung had finished getting dressed and practically ran out of his bedroom. "Get the car, we're heading over now!" The car was already waiting as he exited the house. The cold, winter's wind bite at his body, forgetting to grab a jacket. The 15 minute ride to the hospital was pain stakingly slow for Yut lung. When he finally arrived he dashed over to the emergencies room front desk demanding to know of Sing's location and condition. Thankfully for both him and the nurse, Sing's doctor appeared before them. "Mr. Lee." Yut lung stops yelling at the poor nurse the moment he hears the doctor. He quickly turns to face him and walks to him. Grabbing the doctor's coat. Clutching it like a life line. "Doctor! Sing, where is he? Is he alright? What happened!?" Yut lung questions are rappid fired at the man, his eyes start to sting with tears. He just wants to see his friend. "Mr. Lee, I'm Dr. Anderson. I've been in charge of Mr. Soo-Ling. At the moment, he is asleep and is being well taken care of....he's alright." Yut lung relaxed his grip on the doctor's coat and released a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. But doctor, what happened? Do you know?" The doctor was quiet for a moment, he looked down and his face was painted with a pained look. Knowing what he was about to tell the young man in front of him. "Mr. Lee, why don't we speak somewhere more private? Follow me to my office." Yut lung felt his stomach drop at the doctor's request. What happened to Sing? He turned to Wu and asked him to stay in the waiting room, as he went alone to talk with the doctor. Once in Dr. Anderson's office, Yut lung sat in the extra chair and looked to man with fear. Fearing what he was about to tell him about his only friend. "Mr. Lee, when Sing was brought to us, he was found just outside the hospital grounds. It seems like he fainted on his way here, and thankfully one of our EMT found him. Upon examination, we found mostly scraps and bruising, as well as discovering that he has a concussion, but thankfully it's nothing too severe. However, the most concerning thing we found was the blood." "Blood?" Yut lung questions. The doctor takes another moment before continuing. "We found blood seeping through Sing's pants and boxers. The blood was running down along his legs and seemed to be coming from his anus." Yut lung gasped at his words. Tears started to trickle from his eyes as he reliased what the man was about to tell him. "D-Doctor, you're saying Sing w-was..." "Yes. I'm sorry to say, but Sing was raped." Yut lung released a sob as he let his head fall into his hands. How could this happen? Who did This? I failed to protect Sing, he's gonna hate me. I'm gonna lose him. "Mr. Lee!" The doctor called out to Yut lung. Pulling him out of his thoughts. "I understand this difficult for you, but right now Sing is going to need you to be there for him. He's going to need you to be strong for him." Yut lung nodded his head as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "Can I see him?" "Of course. Follow me." The doctor lead Yut lung down a hallway to the very last room at the end of it. He told Yut lung that because he was immediate family, he could stay for as long as he liked. Yut lung never felt better about lying on some public records. He walked in to see a very pale Sing, covered in different bandages, and attached to a heart monitor. Yut lung pulled up a chair to sit next to his hurt friend. He carefully held Sing's hand, afraid that if he let go, he'd lose him forever. Yut lung lowered his head and silently prayed to himself but he couldn't finished as he started to cry again. "Sing. I'm so sorry. I should've been there to protect you. Please be okay. And if you're not, I'm gonna be here to help you. I'm not going to leave your side...and I'll find whoever did this and they'll pay with their life."


End file.
